The Fiery One
by mjoInir
Summary: In which Seraphina, the youngest archangel, decides to go against her Father's plan for the apocalypse and tries to save the world instead.
1. ONE

**ACT ONE**

 **THE SIXTY SIX SEALS**

❝ _A mess of beautiful contradictions makes her whole, she wears fire for skin and a storm lives in her soul_ ❞

 **PLAYLIST**  
I. _Yellow Flicker Beat_ Lorde | II. _Arsonist's Lullaby_ Hozier | III. _Team_ Lorde | IV. _From Eden_ Hozier | V. _Miracle_ The Score | VI. _Heathens_ Twenty One Pilots | VII. _The Phoenix_ Fall Out Boy | VIII. _Let It Rock_ Kevin Rudolf | IX. _The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty_ Panic! at the Disco | X. _Bad Moon Rising_ Creedence Clearwater Revival

* * *

 **ONE**

 **DIVINE INTERVENTION**

THE redhead landed squarely in the center of Ella's living room, scaring the young girl and causing her to drop her book with a _smack!_ to the hardwood floor. Ella looked up at her with wide brown eyes, dark like coffee beans, staring at her and wondering if she was seeing things right.

"Who the hell—" Ella jumped up from the couch.

She was pale, but not sickly, her skin like a creamy ivory. She had dark hazel eyes, which turned almost gold when the sun hit her face right. The woman was short, about the same height as Ella. She was wearing a red blouse and dark blue skinny jeans, with black converse. She looked young too, probably not much older than Ella, maybe in her mid-twenties.

"My name is Seraphina." said the redhead, her voice eerily calm.

 _Seraphina?_ Ella wondered, _Mom told me stories about an angel named Seraphina._

"Exactly." said the angel, her red lips turning upwards, smiling slightly.

Ella's eyebrows rose, confused, glancing at her again, taking in her full image. "A-are you an angel?"

Seraphina hummed, "You stopped praying to me a few years ago, shame too. I never get many of those." She shrugged. "Something about having a female archangel or whatever ticks many people off. They tend to not believe I exist, therefore, no prayers."

Ella's mouth popped open, "How do you know I prayed?"

"Because I hear the prayers in my head. It all went silent so I kept an eye on you. I couldn't avoid you anymore. You're in danger."

"I stopped praying because my mother died." Ella scoffed, "Some guardian angel you are."

"There are somethings you will just not understand. Your mother was never officially under my watch. I cared for her, yes, and she was a friend. But my sole guardianship lies with you." Seraphina's fiery golden eyes watched the younger girl carefully.

Ella frowned, rubbing her temple, "You don't exist. I'm dreaming."

Seraphina sighed, "You are in danger. I have no time to argue with you."

Seraphina quickly snapped her fingers and in a flash they were in a kitchen, a thousand miles away. Ella wanted to scream, because suddenly she felt very dizzy and she was wildly confused.

"Hello, Marlene," Seraphina greeted calmly to the other woman in the kitchen.

Marlene jumped slightly from behind the stove but when she turned to see Seraphina, she immediately calmed. She had long brown hair, that came down in soft curls until they finished at her chest. She was naturally stunning. Marlene had a few hunting scars, one most obvious on her upper lip, where a demon had punched her in the face. She smiled at her, "Sera, who's this?"

Seraphina smiled back in greeting, "This is Estella Zhang."

Marlene's eyes widened in recognition, " _The_ Estella Zhang?"

"How the _hell_ do you both know me?" Ella cried, surprised at the use of her full name, something only her mother had done. Her black hair fell into her face as she looked between both women.

"It's a long story," Seraphina told her dismissively, "I'll tell you when you're ready."

" _No_ ," Ella defied the archangel, her voice hard, "Tell me _now_ or I'm calling the police."

Seraphina's eyes flickered with power, eyes going more gold like they were flickering with flames, and Marlene took a small step back. She knew _that_ look. Seraphina was _literally_ known for being "made with fire", and Marlene knew that's exactly the kind of spirit she had: fierce and fiery.

"You are in no place to demand anything from _me_ ," Seraphina's voice went monotoned, hard like stone. Suddenly she looked frightening; suddenly she looked like the archangel she was. The room darkened, the lights from the overhead lamp quickly going dim. "I am trying to protect you and you will be safe here."

 _For now_ , she added to herself as an afterthought.

"I'm so confused," Ella said, her voice softer, no trace of demand, tone lost in defeat.

"That's expected." Seraphina affirmed, the lights brightening again. "Your mother's death was no mere accident. It was determined the day she was born. Please know she did everything in her power to protect you. I intend on carrying that out and here is where you will be safe. Here is where you will learn. You have to learn to protect yourself. Marlene is going to help you when I cannot."

Ella swallowed, nodding slowly. "This is real." She added under her breath.

"Now that that's settled, you want something to eat?" Marlene gestured back to the stove, where her paella was cooking.

"I think I need to put some cold water on my face," Ella sounded far away, lost in her head.

"Second door on the right." Marlene pointed to the hallway and Ella nodded, making her way towards it.

"Rahul was drawing closer," Seraphina explained, her voice dropping into a whisper so Ella wouldn't hear. "I know you're retired from hunting, but train her. There's a war brewing and I need her ready for it. I'll pop in and out to help, but she will remain here."

Marlene nodded, worried slightly at the word _war_ , "You know I'd do anything for you, Sera," she told the archangel honestly. "Especially after everything you've done."

Seraphina smiled slightly, "I do carry a phone now, in case you need to reach me. Or you can pray, I can assure I'll hear you."

She had put tabs on certain people that were more important to her, people like Marlene and Ella, and Ella's mother. This enabled their prayers to be heard first to ensure that Seraphina would always reach them in times of emergency. Occasionally, she got a random prayer from a random human, who must have discovered — _somehow_ — that she existed. However, they were few and far between.

Marlene hummed, "I assume you don't want to stay for dinner?"

Seraphina smiled kindly, "No, but thank you. I just need a final word with her and I have to go."

Marlene nodded, "Do you want me to get her fake ID's?"

"Yes, give her a new name too. Maybe Isabella, so she can still have her nickname. Let her get enrolled into college if she wants, or get a job. Just make sure she understands what she can and cannot say. Don't confine her too much. Train her when you can, teach her the lore."

Marlene bobbed her head, "All right."

Ella came from the bathroom, part of her collared shirt wet from water. She looked exhausted, and Seraphina had to admit she was ashamed she had pushed so much onto the girl all at once. She was only twenty, after all. Young minds could only take so much at once.

"What about my clothes? All my stuff?"

"Let me take care of that. You just eat and get some sleep. I'll make sure you have your stuff before morning."

Ella nodded her head, looking at Marlene who smiled at her. Thinking it as good a time as any, Seraphina teleported out, the sound of her wings being heard as she exited.

"...is that normal? Just disappearing like that?"

Marlene chuckled, "For her? Yes."

* * *

Seraphina wrote a letter, masquerading as Ella, telling her friends and anyone who happened to be curious as to why she disappeared that she was moving. She didn't give specifics, she simply said she needed time away. Eventually, Seraphina was going to have to fake Ella's death, it was the only way to keep her safest. Especially from Rahul and his demons.

She packed Ella's things, making sure to grab sentimental things and anything else she might need. It did not take long for a flap of wings for her to notice Tobias had arrived.

"Perfect timing," she said, greeting the other angel.

Tobias raised an eyebrow, a curious look crossing his features. "I thought you said you were _not_ going to interfere."

"I had to," stated the higher ranking angel. "She's no good to us dead."

 _Plus, I promised her mother I would keep her safe_ , Seraphina thought to herself.

Tobias pursed his lips before nodding in agreement.

"Keep an eye over her while I am absent. No interference, if she gets into trouble, I will step in." Seraphina told him, grabbing the large suitcase. "Until she's ready, of course."

"And just a week ago, you were _against_ divine intervention."

Seraphina shrugged before disappearing.

* * *

Ella was thankful for her clothes and Marlene had her settle into her guest room, which she now had permission to make her own.

"Long lost relative," Seraphina told Marlene, who had inquired that her neighbors would get suspicious. "Daughter of a step-uncle and you're all she has or something. Sob stories, they work."

Marlene nodded, "I think I can swing that."

"Good," Seraphina told her before disappearing with a flap of her wings.


	2. TWO

**TWO**

 **INTO THE FIRE**

AFTER the fighting in Heaven became too much to bear, Seraphina found her true vessel on Earth and flickered off the grid in attempt to hide herself. Her family fought a lot and she typically liked to avoid it. Tobias followed her and became her right hand, helping her plan. They both entered their own form of "witness protection".

There were a few things she had to set into motion, like having the mighty solo huntress, who also happened to have visions (thanks to the wonderful Seraphina herself), Heather Collins meet the third generation hunter Libby Grant. She also had to make sure Marcus Fletcher was to get into the hunting business — specifically demons. And although she didn't like meddling too much, they were key parts into what was to come and she had to ensure they would happen. The rest would be left to fate and Seraphina was okay with that.

Seraphina popped into the parking lot, right next to Heather Collins's silver '85 Mustang. Seraphina waited a few minutes until the woman came into view. She had black hair, curly and silky under the moonlight. Her skin was a rich cocoa and she was grinning, staring directly at the archangel.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," she said, "I've been waiting a few weeks for you. I saw you beside the car, but these visions are never time precise."

"My sincerest apologies." said Seraphina, eyes bright. "I thought you might be more grateful to the one who enabled you to see those visions in the first place."

Heather's eyes widened, but she thought quick on her feet, a good trait for hunters. "I'm _plenty_ grateful," she smirked, "Have you seen all the good I've done for people?"

Seraphina pursed her lips but nodded half-heartedly, "There's a case over in Atlanta I need you to look into. Case files are already in the passenger seat of your car."

Seraphina fluttered out in a blink of Heather's eyes and she frowned. "I finally meet a goddamn angel and she disappears. _Fantastic_."

* * *

Seraphina's angel radio flickered to life in the back of her mind, something she usually tried to keep turned on low or silent altogether, yet she always heard the whisper of their chatter or the silence when they weren't talking (her favorite times). But important things came through almost like a shrill scream.

 _"Dean Winchester is dead."_

Seraphina stopped cold in the middle of the diner she had walked into, knowing it was fate that he was dead. She had known about the deal he had made to save his brother's life, she knew a lot about the brothers — most things coming from that very angel radio she wasn't sure she liked or hated. She was genuinely surprised a year had passed so quickly.

Knowing she would have to pay Sam Winchester a visit very soon — within the next few hours — she made quick of her work. She sat down at a table and waited.

"Hey, my name is Marc, can I start you off with something to drink?" Marcus was on the younger side, maybe just of drinking age, give or take a year. His hair was a midnight black and his skin was a beige tan, common for natives of Phoenix, Arizona.

"I bet you're wondering what killed your brother." Seraphina said instead, the bluntness coming from the lack of time.

His eyebrows furrowed instantly, and he looked angry. "Who the hell are you?"

" _What_ the hell am I, is the correct question." Seraphina told him calmly, "And the answer to that is an angel, archangel if you want to get specific."

His eyebrows rose then, but he still didn't believe her. He was holding onto his notepad quite tightly, his knuckles turning white under the pressure of his grip. Marcus was never one for confrontation, except for when he was angry.

"Well, if you want to know, then meet me in the parking garage after your shift tomorrow. Floor A. Towards that back." She already knew she had him, but for extra effect, she disappeared right in front of his eyes.

He looked around wildly, only to find no one else had seen her depart.

* * *

" _Oh, Sam_ ," she whispered as he slept. He was in such distress, his brother's death gnawing in the forefront of his mind. Dean's funeral was going to be the following day, and although Bobby wanted it to be quick and immediately after his death, Sam decided to wait a day.

Seraphina worked her way into his dreams, plaguing them with fire. She had Dean screaming in his head, begging Sam to not light him on fire, pleading to be put out of such pain.

Giving Sam such illusions in his dreamland was not actually very hard for her, fire was her specialty. And she knew that Sam had wanted to bring him back anyways, and he needed a body to do that, so she was just making sure he wouldn't burn Dean's body. She hated to build the guilt on his already heavy shoulders, but it was necessary.

She knew it was necessary.

After Sam woke, sweating and panting and looking around — almost relieved to find that Dean was no longer screaming — Seraphina disappeared, knowing her job with Sam was done. For now.

She appeared by at Marlene's place, plopping down on her couch and waiting for her to wake in the morning. More of Ella'a training was to continue in the following days and weeks, leading up to when Marlene would take her on an actual hunt.

Marlene woke early, like usual, to start a pot of coffee. A habit she had picked up while being a hunter. While she specialized in witches, Marlene was a good hunter no matter what monster she was after.

"Sera," Marlene smiled entering her living room, greeting the rose-haired angel. It looked almost like a cherry color in the low morning light.

"How's training?"

"She's a natural, she's picking up the lore very easily."

Seraphina smiled, "Just like her mother, good."

"When does she need to be ready?"

"I'd like her ready soon, just so we know we still have time." Seraphina affirmed. "Take her on a hunt soon."

Marlene nodded, "I'll look into some cases."

"Well, that's really all I needed. I have to take care of a few more things. Best of luck."

* * *

Seraphina waited in the parking garage, arriving a few minutes early. But it also left the restless angel to think. A war was brewing, the apocalypse between her two older brothers. She was really hoping Dean could hold through the torture in Hell and not break the first Seal. But ever since the beginning of time (or human time, rather) the angel knew it was to end with the brothers. And Seraphina felt that was undeniably cruel.

This information was privy to her and her four big brothers from her Father himself, and she knew the other angels would be arriving soon — to ensure that Lilith would be unable to break the sixty-six seals, if Dean accidentally broke the first in Hell. Seraphina was not stupid, she knew the endgame was for Dean to break the first seal and for Lucifer to rise. The battle would wipe the planet clean, and all the angels who knew of the information were all practically certain Michael would emerge victorious.

But Seraphina had a duty. She promised her Father to love the humans when he created them, to serve their needs. And although Seraphina was no servant, she did not want the angels to wipe out the planet. She had her duty to protect them.

Yet, she feared choosing a side between the two siblings, Michael and Lucifer, which was why she was over preparing. That was also why Seraphina needed to hide behind the humans, to ensure that neither side could pressure her to fight. She hated bringing the humans into the war, because she loved them, but they were necessary pawns. She hated calling them that, but she needed to ensure the safety of humanity, therefore causalities were almost certain. Unfortunately. She needed them so she could keep herself hidden; keep herself out of the fight. Keep herself away from Lucifer. _And_ away from Michael.

And she needed to prepare for the wrath of Rahul, the powerful demon who killed Nari — Ella's mother — and now had it out for Ella, and ultimately Seraphina. This was why she was training Ella, so she could face Rahul himself. She would've killed him earlier, but he was etched into the fate of the seals and she wasn't really interested in having an argument with Atropos herself.

"Okay, I'm here, what do you want?"

Seraphina looked up at Marcus, someone she hoped would become a magnificent demon hunter. She just had to aid his spark into a burning wildfire — she was good at that sort of thing. She needed him, along with a few others, to step into the future war — which was, unfortunately, becoming more and more likely.

"Your brother, how did he die?" Seraphina asked, already knowing the answer.

"His throat was slit."

Seraphina nodded, "Sulfur at crime scene?" She didn't wait for his confirmation, she just continued, "Place a mess? Your brother put up a good fight, however, he was outmatched."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mason was killed by a demon. More and more hunters are being killed by them."

"Demon? You're a psycho." Marcus looked more than angry, he looked upset and considerably displeased.

"No, open your eyes. A demon, a powerful demon, killed your brother."

" _Bullshit_."

Seraphina sighed, _humans can be so ignorant and stubborn_. She grabbed his wrist and flew into the home where a demon was residing, waiting to kill Marcus too. It looked surprised, then terrified to see The Fiery One standing right in the middle of the living room.

"You see this piece of shit?" Seraphina said, angrily, "It's a demon, who was sent here to _kill_ you. Just look at it."

Marcus followed the angel's orders and looked at the demon, whose eyes were currently stark black. He swallowed in fear.

The demon, having a brief moment of courage, ran straight at Seraphina. She rolled her eyes and put her hand out, catching the demon's head. In the next moment, his eyes and mouth glowed white and it fell limp to the ground.

"You have no more time to avoid this, Marcus. Time is running out." Seraphina grabbed him again and he was then in his apartment. " _Listen_ , go to this address and mention your brother. Ask to learn about demons. He will help you."

He was handed Bobby Singer's address. "Who—?"

"Tell him you found the address written down. _Do not mention me_. You need to learn how to protect yourself. Get a move on."

And then Marcus was alone in his apartment.


	3. THREE

**THREE:**  
 **FRESH FROM THE PIT**

SERAPHINA'S angel radio flickered to life again, at first all she heard was the static of several voices trying to talk over each other before one screeched out in her head, _"Dean Winchester is saved."_

 _It only took them four months_ , Seraphina thought distastefully. _He's Michael's_ _fucking_ _vessel and it took them four months?_

With Dean fresh from the pit, the first Seal having been broken when Dean said "yes" to Alastair and thus, everything was set into motion. The war was beginning to roll. She really needed to get a move on and get these humans ready for the up and coming fight with Hell. The brothers were going to need it. Humanity was going to need it.

Since Dean had broken the first seal, he was going to have to help ensure the others weren't broken. That was going to be Lilith's only mission from that moment forward, and Seraphina knew the angels were going to be coming to Earth to help fight. This was going to be tricky business, trying to hide from the angels while helping out the hunters.

She took a deep breath and entered the bar. Dean had just encountered Castiel, after he and Bobby summoned the creature that had raised him from perdition. She was going to be masquerading as a fellow hunter, in hopes of being able to help them stop Lilith without revealing her true identity.

Jumping from secret identity to secret identity was not as much of a challenge as she once thought it might be. She had masqueraded as a witch before, and now she was going to have to act like a hunter — which just dragged her closer to the fire. Being around the Winchester's was going to be a dangerous game, because either they were going to sense something off with her, or an angel was going to reveal her. But Seraphina was a powerful being, and she started protecting herself with a glamour, that way even if an angel met her gaze, they would not be able to tell she was Seraphina the Archangel and not Sera the Hunter.

In the end, however, she was going to have to take the risk. If she could help prevent Lucifer rising, then she would not have to pick a side at all. It was going to be tricky business stopping the seals, considering just about everyone was gunning on them to break, but it was an uphill battle she was ready to undergo.

"Whiskey on the rocks, if you please," Seraphina told the bartender, glancing around the bar, sliding a twenty across the tabletop. Money was something she could easily materialize, so she felt no loss with or without it.

She spotted Dean and Sam over at a table in the corner, drinking beers and glancing over pages in books. _Angel lore_ , was all she could guess.

Bobby Singer entered the bar, ordered himself a beer before making his way over to the boys, a few books in hand. Seraphina kept eyes on them, while flicking through her phone, trying to not be so obvious; she knew if she wasn't careful, they'd catch on that someone was watching them. It wasn't the right moment to approach them, and she knew it.

Tobias took a seat next to her at the bar, not bothering to order. "Are you sure this is the right play?"

Seraphina's eyes flickered from the Winchester boys to the angel beside her. She took a sip of the whiskey, "Everyone thinks I'm dead — and I'd like to keep it that way. We need to stay under the radar."

"And flying right next to the Winchester's is the way to do that? Come on, Seraphina, you're smarter than that."

She rolled her eyes, "Helping them prevent the rise of Lucifer is the most ideal scenario. As long as I stay away from the angels, it'll be smooth sailing."

"But if they find you, they're going to pressure you to follow and fight for Michael."

Seraphina frowned, "Do I want Lucifer to rise? Of course not, but I can't pick sides. I love my brothers and it hurts that this is going on." She paused, looking down at her drink. "My family is going to bring war to Earth because of a sibling squabble."

"That's why it's ideal that you just stay away from the Winchester's. If they find you, the situation will just get worse."

"They've thought me dead for nearly a millennia. They haven't been down here to hear the chatter of Rahul, and now that they are, I highly doubt they'll believe a demon." Seraphina brought the glass to her lips and finished the whiskey in one gulp, "So, let's get a move on so Ella can kill the bastard and I can continue to fly undetected."

"You've been out of the loop for awhile—"

"Oh, Tobias, shut it. Either help me out, or get lost."

Tobias frowned, but decided not to open his mouth again.

"Just find the Witnesses," she told him, "That's a Seal they're gonna break."

* * *

It took only a day for Tobias to locate the Witnesses that had been raised. They were all related to untimely deaths (not to mention, supernatural ones), and associated with hunters, or hunters who could not save them.

Seraphina was not the biggest fan of traveling with a car, it was incredibly slow, but she had to appear as if she was a normal human. So she got into the driver's seat of the newly manifested Jeep Wrangler and started her journey.

It was dusk when she reached the house of a hunter that had been targeted. She pulled the car up to the side of the house and grabbed an iron knife, along with a shotgun, and got busy with breaking into the house. She wasn't surprised when she found Jed dead on his kitchen floor, killed quite brutally.

She heard them enter, and she was quick to turn, pointing her shotgun straight at them, finding that they did the same.

"Who the fuck are you?" Seraphina spoke first, knowing most hunters were rough-edged and did not trust all that easily. She had to embody the persona of a hunter, and she had met several over the years, and she tried to tie all their characteristics together.

"I was just about to ask you the same, sweetheart," said Dean, his chiseled features hard and blank, his gun aimed straight for her chest.

"I'm an old friend of Jed's," Seraphina said, narrowing her eyes at them, keeping her gun aimed at Dean.

"You're a hunter?"

"Surely looks that way, numbnuts," Seraphina said, lowering her weapon, heaving a sigh.

Sam followed her lead first, lowering his shotgun and sighing. "I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean," Sam gave Dean a sideways glare, and Dean lowered his pistol.

"Sera Kenneth," said Seraphina, the name she had given Bobby all the years ago when they met on a demon case (the demon was one of Rahul's followers, but Bobby didn't need to know that at that point in time, or even at this point in time). She did not have a fully manifested backstory, but she was quick on her feet, and anything she said could be made real with just a snap of her fingers (props to her being an archangel).

Sam nodded, with a half-hearted smile, glancing over at Jed's body and frowning.

"This is the second friend's place I've been to, do either of you know what the Hell is going on?" Seraphina asked the brothers, glancing sadly down at Jed. She knew _exactly_ what was going on, but she did not want to be the one with all the answers, because that could get suspicious real quick.

"Not quite sure, but I do know it's happening to hunters."

Seraphina nodded and began to make her exit, hearing Dean make a call to Bobby. She threw her shotgun into the trunk of her Jeep, and messed around with a few of the guns she had manifested just hours before.

"Yeah, we're at Jed's. It's not pretty. Met a Sera Kenneth, she was already in the house when we got here."

 _"Damn, haven't heard that name in a few years."_

"You know her?"

 _"We stumbled upon the same demon case in Tennessee several years ago. She's a damn good hunter."_

"Hmph,"

 _"I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated...in red."_

"What the hell is going on here, Bobby?" Dean asked, approaching the Impala. "Why did a bunch of ghosts want to gank a bunch of off-duty hunters?"

 _"I don't know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place. Bring Sera, she could be of some help."_ Bobby told him.

"Alright, we're on our way," Dean told Bobby, flipping the phone shut. "Hey, Sera!"

Sera, hearing the entire conversation, turned around from where she was about to get back into her vehicle. She raised an eyebrow.

"Better play safe, rather then sorry. Follow us to Bobby Singer's place."

"You know Bobby Singer?" Seraphina asked them, already knowing their answer. She surely was not enjoying playing dumb.

Dean nodded, "At least until we figure this whole thing out."

Seraphina pursed her lips, before agreeing. "Alright, hotshot, I'll follow."


End file.
